Loving You Until Our Last
by YuriFan300
Summary: Himawari and Sakurako have been together since about 4 months ago. However, not everything will go as they hope for. There will be some things that you can't control . . .


**Loving You Until Our Last**

**Pairing: Himawari x Sakurako**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuru Yuri or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hi, it's me, Yuri. Um, this is actually my first tragedy fanfic featuring Himawari x Sakurako. And I'm not really good with writing tragedy stories, seeing that I barely write any. So, um, yes, enjoy the story. **

On one beautiful morning, Himawari wakes up and stretches out her arms. Looking out her window, she notices the sun's rays shining brightly through it. She smiles at this beautiful sight and is about to get out of bed when she feels something warm on her hand. The bluenette looks down and it's none other than her childhood friend, now lover, Sakurako Ohmuro. She is sleeping peacefully next to her with a smile on her face, which makes her smile as well. Himawari had invited Sakurako to have a nice sleepover at her house, plus some more studying, in which Sakurako refused to do. Still, the blonde did what her girlfriend told her to do and thankfully finished before bedtime.

Himawari softly pokes Sakurako's cheek as she giggles. "You're so cute when you're asleep."

"Mm . . ." the blonde whispers as she shuffles a bit. "Maybe later, Himawari . . ."

_Oh, what could she be dreaming about this time?_ Himawari thinks to herself.

"Yeah, bring me some of those snacks," Sakurako says, shuffling a bit more. "I'm hungry!" She grabs a pillow and starts to chew on it when she suddenly opens her eyes.

Himawari bursts out laughing while Sakurako looks at the pillow in disgust. "Hahaha! You actually thought the pillow was your food?"

"Shut up!" Sakurako pouts her lips as she hits Himawari with the pillow. "I was just unaware, that's all."

"Hehe, but you did say you were hungry, correct?" Himawari reminds her. "Since it's the weekend, why not go have some breakfast?"

"Okay!" Sakurako jumps out of bed and quickly leaves the room.

Himawari sweat drops as she gets out of bed as well. "At least wait for me." She goes into the kitchen where her little sister, Kaede is sitting on her high chair, smiling.

"Good morning, Big Sis!" she greets.

"Good morning, Kaede," Himawari greets back as she goes over to the stove to make some breakfast. "Eggs and bacon sound good?"

"Oh, yes, please!" Kaede says.

"I want something more than that!" Sakurako says. "I want a stack of chocolate pancakes about 3 feet high with some, uh, whipped cream and a cherry on top! Yeah, yeah, I would like that!"

Himawari gives her an annoyed look. "No." She turns to the stove as she gets out a pan. "I'll just make eggs and bacon."

"Aw, nuts!"

Himawari proceeds to make the breakfast for the three of them, which takes about 15 to 20 minutes, including the bacon. Once that's done, Himawari serves them up and everyone starts eating. It isn't long before Sakurako gobbles the whole thing up and stands up from the chair.

"Thanks for the food!"

"Wait, where are you going?" Himawari asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we got to do something that's worth our time," Sakurako points out. "After all, it's the weekend."

"I see. Well, you can wait while I finish my breakfast here."

Sakurako pouts her lips. "Boo! Fine. I think I'll go back to your room." She drags herself to Himawari's room and plops herself on the bed.

_Uuwwaaahhhh! _she thinks to herself. _Waiting for her is like tourture!_ She suddenly sits up as an idea pops in her head. _Oh, I almost forgot! I brought my game with me when I went over just in case I wanted to take long breaks. That'll combat the boredom!_ But just as she is about to get it out of her bag, Himawari comes in the room.

"I'm ready."

Sakurako stays frozen for a couple of seconds before falling back in disappointment. _Dang it! Just when I had the chance!_

"Well?" Himawari says, putting her hand on her hips. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know," Sakurako says. "What do you want to do?"

"You mean, you have no idea where you want to go even though you want to go out?" Himawari sighs for a bit before walk towards her lover. "Here, I'll take you somewhere."

"Wait, wait," Sakurako says, backing away for a bit. "Where are we going?"

HImawari smiles. "It's my own little secret." Taking the blonde's hand, she leads Sakurako to wherever she's taking her.

* * *

><p>"Open," Himawari intstructs as she removes her hands from Sakurako's eyes.<p>

The blonde does what Himawari says and her eyes widen where she's at. The place she's in is an aquarium with full of wonderful sea creatures and other fun stuff around the place. Mostly it's full of tanks of water with fishes and other sea creatures. Sakurako turns to her girlfriend.

"Himawari . . . what on Earth is this?"

"Well, we barely had gone to an aquarium before," Himwari replies. "And I thought this might be a good time to do it."

Sakurako smiles at her lover and quickly hugs her. "Thank you, Himawari! This is the best date you've ever taken me to!"

Himawari smiles back as she kisses her on the forehead. "No problem. Now then, shall we go exploring?"

The blonde nods and quickly links arms with her lover. From then on, the two enjoy themselves with looking at the beautiful fish, reading some facts about them and having a good time. For about an hour, the two enjoyed themselves with exploring the aquarium. And then, the two sit on a bench to rest up for a bit while observing other people who are walking around.

"You know?" Himawari says. "This kind of reminds me of a time when we first went to an aquarium, say like 5 years ago?"

"We really did that?" Sakurako asks.

"Yes. Our parents took us there way back when. We were really satisfied with the fishes mostly. But you weren't really fond of the sharks."

Sakurako frowns. "Wh-what makes you say that?"

"I remember you getting really scared of the sharks because you thought they might come and eat you." HImawari lets out a giggle. "Now that was funny."

"It is not!" Sakurako protests.

"Well you _were _scared of the sharks," Himawari says. "There's no denying that."

"W-well, at least I'm not scared now!" Sakurako declares, puffing out her flat chest.

Himawari's eyes widen as she points at the tank in front of her. "Look, shark!"

"WHERE!?" Sakurako rapidly looks around and hides behind her childhood friend with her eyes shut tightly.

HImawari just giggles. "Haha! You're still afraid of sharks, aren't you?"

"Was not!"

"Uh-huh . . ." HImawari doesn't believe a single word from her.

"I'm serious! I'm really not!"

"Yes, yes. Now, let's go. We can look around a little bit more before we go home."

"Okay. But take me to the sharks first."

Himawari turns around and raises an eyebrow. "You can't be serious."

The blonde smirks at her. "Oh, I'm really serious. Just to show you that I'm not afraid of sharks anymore!"

"Well, if you say so."

Himawari proceeds to take Sakurako to her destination and eventually, the blonde didn't keep her word.

* * *

><p>The next day, Himawari is washing some dishes from breakfast when she suddenly remembers something. <em>Oh, today is Sakurako's birthday, <em>she thinks to herself. _I wonder what I should get her._ All of a sudden, the phone rings. But it stops short when Himawari realizes that her little sister answered it. Then, the little girl comes running into the kitchen with the phone in her hand and hands it to her.

"Big Sister Sakurako is on the phone," Kaede says.

"Ok, thanks," Himawari says as she puts the phone up to her ear. "Yes?"

_"Ah, Himawari," _Sakurako says on the other line. _"You didn't forget my birthday, did you?"_

"No, I didn't," Himawari answers. "Happy Birthday, Sakurako."

"_Ah, from now on, refer to me as 'Sakurako-sama'! It's my birthday after all."_

Himawari furrows her eyes. "No." She then returns to normal when she asks, "So, anyway, what would you like for your birthday? And pick something good this time. None of this gifts that your don't want, okay?"

_"Don't worry, don't worry!" _Sakurako says, _"I got it all covered."_

"Correction," Himawari says. "I think I'll make the plans this time. I'll buy you a surprise present and then you and I can have a birthday lunch soon after. How's that?"

There is some silence over the phone except for some crackling sounds. _"Okay. It's a deal."_

"Good. Now, is there anything you'd like?

_"Hmm . . . you know, to be honest, I really don't know."_

Himawari giggles. "Okay. Well, how about I surprise you? And then, I'll give it to you when the time comes."

_"Eeehhh!?" _Sakurako whines. _"Why not now!?"_

"Like I said, it's a surprise. Anyway, I'll leave in a minute. I'm just gonna finish up cleaning the dishes and then I'll go."

_"Okay. I'll see you later."_

"Bye."

Himawari presses a button on the phone to hang up and walks over to finish the rest of the dishes. While doing that, a lot of things run through her mind about what she's gonna give Sakurako. Some of those she considered not appropriate to give, others may be wonderful. Just then, Himawari decides to take a trip down the streets to get some ideas and see what gifts they have in store there. When she finishes the last of the dishes, she calls Kaede over.

"Yes?" the little girl says when she runs up to her.

"I'm going out for a while," Himawari tells her. "Are you gonna be okay on your own?"

"Sure, Big Sis," Kaede replies. "I'm always okay on my own."

"That's good," Himawari says with a smile. She walks over to the front door while putting on her shoes. "Be sure to answer the phone when it rings and do not answer the front door."

"Okay," Kaede says. "When will you be back?"

"Hmm . . . I'd say about a half-hour or more. Today is Sakurako's birthday, so it shouldn't really take long. I want to give her a really nice gift."

Kaede brightens when she hears those words. "Oh, it's Big Sister Sakurako's birthday! That's awesome!"

Himawari giggles. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you in a while."

"Bye," Kaede waves to her big sister as she closes the door.

As she stands there staring at it, she decides to make Sakurako a birthday card. She runs over, gets a piece of paper, some crayons and starts to draw her card immediately.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sakurako is in her room, playing her favorite video game when there's a knock on her door.<p>

"It's open!" she calls.

The door opens and out comes her oldest sister, Nadeshiko. "Hey, Sakurako. You should come downstairs and spend time with us for a while. After all, it's your birthday."

"Um, no thanks," Sakurako says, still having her eyes on her game. "I'm waiting for Himawari to call me back. She's gonna take me out to lunch soon."

"Oh, I see," Nadeshiko says. "Well, when you get a chance, tell us how it went. Hanako and I are planning to have a birthday dinner together. And we can have Himako come over, too."

"Oh, that sounds nice," the younger blonde says. "Yeah, let's do that."

"Good. Well, I'm gonna go now." Nadeshiko closes the door and comes downstairs with Hanako waiting for her at the bottom.

"So . . . are we doing it?" she asks.

Nadeshiko nods. "Sakurako says she's okay with it. I'll give Himako a call to let her know."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Himawari is walking in the streets when her cell phone rings. She snatches it out and flips it open.<p>

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Himako," _Nadeshiko says on the other line. _"I was wondering if you want to come over for dinner for Sakurako's birthday. It will mean so much to her if you could come."_

"Certainly," Himawari says with a smile. "I would love to come over tonight. Thanks for inviting me."

_"No problem. Glad I could talk to you. Well, I'll see you tonight."_

"Bye."

Himawari starts to close her phone when she notices a flower shop. It's still spring and the weather looks great for flower shoppers, so she decides to buy a rose for Sakurako, plus something special to go with it: a birthday card. Once she pays for the rose, she walks over to a store where there's full of different birthday cards. It took a while for her to pick a good one, but once she finds what she needs, she takes the card with the envelope that goes with it and pays for that one. Now that her gift is complete, she flips up her phone and dials Sakurako's cell number.

_"Hello?" _Sakurako says from the other line.

"Hey, Sakurako," Himawari says. "I got your gift. Now, I'm gonna head over to your house and pick you up. We're having our birthday lunch together, remember?"

_"Well, it's about time," _Sakurako says. _"I was about to call you. It's been about a half-hour._"

"Sometimes, it will take some time, Sakurako. Anyway, I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

_"Okay. Be there or be square!"_

"Right. I love you."

"_I love you, too. Bye."_

"Bye."

Himawari hands up as she blushes with a smile on her face. She is so excited to spend time with her beloved on her birthday and got invited over for dinner. With no time to lose, she starts to hurry over to Sakurako's house with no delay. However, when she steps foot on the street and runs to the middle of it, she hears some screeching of a truck coming her way. She turns and realizes too late as the truck comes closer and closer. It happened so fast that Himawari is unable to react to it.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Where the heck is she!?" Sakurako whines as she looks over at her clock on her cell phone. "It's been like an hour! Where could she be!?" She dials her number and waits for an answer. There is none. "That's strange. She usually answers it right away." She dials the number again, but still no answer. "Come on, where are you!?" She starts dialing the third time when the door bursts open.<p>

Out comes little Kaede along with Nadeshiko and Hanako. The sound of it has scared Sakurako so much that she literally falls back.

"Sakurako!" Nadeshiko cries. "You need to come quick!"

"What is it?" the younger blonde asks.

Kaede is in tears as she sniffles. "It's . . . it's Big Sis . . . she . . ."

Sakurako's expression changes as she runs up to the little girl. "What is it, Kaede? What about Himawari?"

"She *sniff* she . . . got hit by a truck."

Sakurako's eyes widen at the horrifying news. "N-no way."

"We just received a call from the hospital," Nadeshiko says. "That's why you need to come with us. She was hit pretty badly and received some severe injuries."

Sakurako looks down at the floor while dropping to her knees with her hands on the floor and trembles. _Th-that's impossible,_ she thinks to herself. _Why did this have to happen? On my birthday?_

"Sakurako," Nadeshiko says as she kneels to her level. "We have to go. Don't you want to see Himawari?"

The younger blonde nods as she slowly gets up and walks with her sisters and Kaede to Nadeshiko's car to drive to the hospital. Along the ride, Sakurako has her head down with her long bangs covering her facial expression the whole time. Hanako and Kaede look over at her worriedly and then exchange looks. They decide it's best to leave her be for now. It seems to be really serious and there's no time for questions until they get to the hospital.

About 20 minutes later, Nadeshiko arrives at the hospital and everyone rushes to the lobby and confirms their names to the receptionist at the desk. She tells them to have a seat until the doctor can give them information on Himawari's condition.

Whille waiting, Nadeshiko looks over at her middle sister, who is still hanging her head down. She gently puts her hand on Sakurako's shoulder and says, "Everything will be okay. I"m sure Himako is gonna get through this."

Sakurako doesn't say anything as she just nods. She isn't in the mood to talk to anyone until she hears about Himawari's condition. Minutes felt like hours. Finally, the door opens and the doctor comes out with clipboard in hand.

"Miss Sakurako Ohmuro, is it?" he asks.

The blonde immediately stands up and approaches him. "Yes! How is she!? Is she gonna be okay? Please tell me she's gonna be okay!"

But the doctor shows an expression that Sakurako wasn't expecting to see: sadness and regret. "I'm so sorry, Miss Ohmuro. We did everything we can, but . . ."

Sakurako backs away a few steps as she starts to tremble while tears are trying to force their way out. "N-no. No, there's no way this is happening!"

"I'm so sorry," the doctor apologizes again. "But due to the severe injuries Miss Furutani has been given, I'm afraid that she's not gonna last long."

Sakurako feels like a dagger had stabbed her right in the heart. "Not . . . g-gonna . . . last long?" She swallows hard and tries to hold back her tears. "C-can I see her? Is it alright if I see her right now?"

"Of course," the doctor says. "Miss Furutani should be awake by now. Follow me."

And Sakurako does. She follows him in the long hallways until they come to Himawari's room. He tells her that he'll leave the two of them in private and leaves in a wink of an eye. Sakurako swallows hard again as she slowly reaches her hand towards the door knob. She hesitates for a moment, afraid of what she'll see, but sucks it up and quickly opens the door. She is shocked to see this horrifying sight of her beloved, lying on the bed with IV bags, a heart monitor beeping and an oxygen mask on. She has some white bandages wrapped around her arms and head and possibly her legs, but was covered with the sheets. Sakurako slowly approaches her lover while pulling up a chair and sits by her side. Tears were starting to force their way out again as the poor blonde thinks of how much time is left for Himawari to live.

"Himawari," she chokes a sob as she slowly takes her hand.

The blue haired girl flinches, slowly opens her eyes and turns to notice her lover right beside her.

"Sak . . . urako?" she whispers as she smiles weakly. "Y-you came?"

"Of course I came, idiot!" the blonde cries. "Why didn't you be careful out there!?"

"I'm sorry. I . . . I had no idea that . . . this would happen."

Tears were starting to spill out from Sakurako's eyes now. "Himawari! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have decided to have you go buy a gift for me! It's all my fault!"

"Sakurako . . ." Himawari starts to take off the oxygen mask.

"It's not fair!" She hits her fist on the soft bed. "WHY!? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!? IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY BIRTHDAY! AND HIMAWARI IS SUPPOSED TO CELEBRATE IT WITH ME! BUT . . . but now . . ." The blonde chokes on a sob again.

Just then, she feels Himawari's hand brush against her cheek. She looks up to see her lover smiling weakly as she tries really hard to comfort the poor blonde.

"It's . . . alright . . . Sakurako," she whispers, her voice now getting raspy. "I had to go. You're the one . . . I love. And you're very . . . special to me as well. I can't . . . abandon you . . . on your special day."

"But now you are!" Sakurako cries. "You can't die! Not now! You just can't! You know why? You're better than that! I can't let you die!"

"I'm sorry. But . . . the doctor told me about it. I truly . . . don't have much time left."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Sakurako sobs. "NEVER SAY THAT, EVER! YOU'RE GONNA BE FINE! THE DOCTORS ARE LYING!"

"No . . . they weren't. It's . . . totally true."

Sakurako gasps as tears continue to fall. _No . . . no way. It's really happening. I'm not just dreaming. It's totally a reality._

"Sakurako," Himawari says, having a serious expression on her face. "I may have not much time left . . . but I want . . . to tell you something." She breathes heavily after saying this.

"Please, save your energy!" Sakurako cries. "You're pushing it a little too hard!"

"I was . . . really glad to have met you right until the very end," Himawari whispers. "We were great . . . childhood friends. We . . . had a lot of good memories together . . . and even though we fought a lot . . . we still had some good times. I'm glad . . . to love someone like you."

"H-Himawari . . ." Sakurako sniffles.

"I remember this one time . . . where we had played in the park together. You were . . . so tired that you literally fell asleep on my lap. Do you . . . remember that?"

"Yes," Sakurako nods. "I remember."

"When I looked at your cute sleeping face, you know what I said?" Himawari breathes heavily again as she tries her hardest to keep her grip on Sakurako's hand. "I said . . . 'there's no one . . . cuter than you, Sa-chan. You're strong . . . tough . . . and is even determined to do anything'. And that's . . . what i love . . . about you."

Sakurako gasps. "You really . . . said that?"

Himawari nods.

"What else . . . do you remember?"

"I remember us walking home together while we were still kids," Himawari replies. "You came running ahead when you suddenly tripped and scrapped your knee. Fortunately, I had some spare bandages in my bag and helped you treat it. And you said to me, 'You know, you can become a good doctor someday, Hima-chan!' And I just laughed and said, 'No, Sa-chan. When I grow up, I just want to be friends forever.' And I hugged you right there. It was a few weeks after we first met. We had gotten along pretty well, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have," Sakurako says as she smirks at her. "Not until I saw your gigantic breasts. That's when we really argued and bickered."

Himawari just laughs lightly. "Anyway, what I really want to say to you is . . ." Suddenly, she winces at the sharp pain from her body.

"Himawari!" Sakurako gasps as she leans in closer while gripping her hand. "Please hold on! Just a little bit longer!"

"Sakurako . . . thank you . . . for being such a good childhood friend. I hope our memories with each other . . . will last forever . . ."

"Himawari . . ." Sakurako is in tears again.

"I . . . love . . . you . . . Sakurako . . ." She uses the last of her strength to lift up her arm, touch the blonde's cheek and lean in to kiss her.

Sakurako's eyes widen for a moment before returning the kiss. It's a great feeling and she wanted it to last for as long as she wanted to. However, Himawari's grip loosens as she falls back into her pillow as she exhales the last of her breath. And then, the line goes flat and lets out a sound that is not really good for anyone to hear.

"Himawari? Himawari!?" Sakurako softly shakes her lover, hopefully thinking that she's just asleep. But from what she's hearing from the heart monitor tells her that she's already passed. "NO! HIMAWARI, NO!" With that, Sakurako lets out loud, shoulder-shaking sobs as she cries over Himawari's now lifeless body.

* * *

><p>At Himawari's funeral, everyone who knew her, her family and friends, were all mourning for her. Even Himawari's parents were shocked about what had happened. After giving out a few sad speeches, everyone starts to leave when Sakurako decides to stay for a little longer. Akari and Chinatsu approach her and give her a hug.<p>

"I'm so sorry about Himawari-chan," Akari says.

"When I heard about it, I was shocked and deeply saddened about it," Chinatsu says. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yes," Sakurako says, softly. "I'm gonna be fine."

Akari and Chinatsu exchange looks before nodding and waving good-bye to her. Once everyone leaves, Sakurako comes over to Himawari's coffin with her picture right on top of it. Tears were spilling out again as she lets out soft sobbing for a bit.

"Himawari . . . you idiot. I didn't get a chance to thank you. You have also been . . . a great friend and always come to help me out, even though sometimes you didn't want to." She sniffles. "Why did you have to go?" She wishes this didn't have to happen, but she realizes that sometimes, life isn't always gonna be that loving and enjoyable. She holds up the birthday card and rose she had been given by Nadeshiko. She opens it and reads,

_"Sakurako, _

_For this birthday wish I give you, I will fill your heart with all my love_

_Because you're that special someone. And no one should ever take that away._

_I love you and Happy Birthday._

_Yours Truly,_

_Himawari_

"Thank you, Himawari," Sakurako sobs. "Thank you so much for giving me the most wonderful birthday anyone's ever given me. I'll treasure it for as long as I live." With that, she clutches the card on her chest as she takes in the last of her memories with her beloved childhood friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well . . . what do you think? I'm not really sure if this is a really good tragedy fanfic but let me know about it , okay? What really motivated me on this one is listening to Rascal Flatt's "Here Comes Good-bye", well at least right when I was writing the tragedy part. It was really hard to come up with the tragedy, but when I found some death scenarios in some manga and anime, the car accident thing came up and so that's why I put that in there.**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
